Talk:Twitch/@comment-4636093-20161111140652
Loving the new splash arts. Especially Kingpin Twitch, it went from being one of the most hidiously drawn recolor of a skin into one of his best looking ones. I have to say that this mini-rework turned out a lot better than I thought it would be. I thought that it being made camoflage would destroy Twitch, but now after playing him a few times it actually seems to be a solid sidegrade of a change. Something which (ironically) was previously hidden about the stealth changes (or at least glossed over as minor) are that Twitch's stealth no longer is delayed by taking damage, and also the duration of it is absolutely massive. It no longer being delayed means that his stealth is now BETTER against long ranged matchups than it was before. Caitlyn used to be Twitch's main counter in lane because of how she could completely deny him stealth when her jungler came to gank. Now Twitch can stealth to get away because she's shooting him from way too far away to reveal the camoflage normally. On a similar note, longer ranged matchups (not just Caitlyn) in general used to be a pain, but now the way the camoflage works is that enemies have to come closer to you to reveal you, I have had people who previously had a long range advantage walk up to me in an attempt to reveal me, right into my own attack range and I can burn them down. And on the subject of the duration buffs. That sorta gives a really relaxing feeling about it all. It does actually feel just like Evelynn, standing around in lane waiting for the moment to strike. It feels similar to pre-rework Twitch, the one with the permastealth, the way you can stand around waiting and scouting for your team to engage and you to blast people. The detection radius is MUCH smaller than what I'm used to on Evelynn so you can actually get really close without being seen. The changes to his W are a minor buff too. While it's one less stack of Venom on a target with mobility, the slow duration isn't much less if they blink out beforehand. And also the possible extra stack if they stand in it for longer means that you can skirt around on the edge of your E range and still get a lot more damage than you did previously. It's especially good for waveclear since minions don't try to walk out of it, throw it at the casters, wait a short while while you shoot at the melee minions (longer than it takes to get all of the venom stacks, if you press E too soon they'll be left with a tiny bit of health so you have to let the poison actually damage them a little first), then press E and you'll one shot the casters (and any melee minions you were busy marking). It's also a minor buff to jungle Twitch too since the same stratagy can be used to take out the Raptors quickly.